Pagbalik
Return is the 84th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31 and begins Chapter 32. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPagbalik. Plot The episode starts with everyone gathered to welcome back Alira Naswen who just returned. Amihan asks her if Danaya has updated her with the recent happenings. Alira replies that Danaya hasn't told her anything. Amihan then leaves the responsibility to Aquil and leaves because she needs to do something important. Ybarro watches Amihan walk away. Wantuk tells Ybarro about his eyes following Amihan. Ybarro tells him to cut it off and leaves. Aquil was also about to leave with Alira to narrate everything that had happened while she was gone. Wantuk goes to Muros and tells him that Danaya is obviously jealous with Alira Naswen that's why she is forced to talk with her. Wantuk then teased Muros that he is also jealous. Muros threatened Wantuk with his weapon causing Wantuk to run away in fear. LilaSari remembers that it is the necklace of Adhara. She confirms that Lira is indeed confined inside the crystal. Amihan was about to leave when Ybarro stopped her. Ybarro tells her to stop looking for Lira because she will endanger herself because there is Hagorn who is in the hunt for them. She should stop because he himself was unable to do anything when Kahlil was taken by Ether. Amihan slaps him and tells him she will never stop looking for Lira because she is the only one that gives her hope that this war can be won even if they lack forces. As Amihan vanishes Ybarro says, "Paumanhin mahal ko." (I'm sorry my love.") ''Asval and Hagorn were discussing about important matters but Hagorn tells him to set them aside for the time being because he wants to be with LilaSari. LilaSari gets the Kabilan and shatters the crystal just when Hagorn arrived at the room. LilaSari faints while Lira gets freed from the crystal. Asval hurriedly comes over to where the explosion is. As Asval arrives at the room, Hagorn tells Asval to catch Lira but Lira immediately teleports Hagorn then orders Asval to look for Lira who is still inside the palace. Kabanata 32: Ang pagbabalik ni Sang'gre Alena Chapter 32: The return of Sang'gre Alena Agua returns to the Puno ng Buhay brinhing along some water for Alena. She asks Evades if she has finished eating the fruit. Evades answers that she did, leaving only its seeds. Agua looks for Alena. As she was looking over the ground, Alena appears by her side and calls out to her. Alena thanks Agua for helping her. Lira happily teleports to the entrance of Lireo but her happiness is short lived upon the arrival of Kahlil. Lira asks Kahlil if he is a friend or an enemy. Asval rushes to look for Lira who is possibly at the entrance. Amihan secretly follows them. Kahlil grabs Lira by the shoulders. Lira asks him what is he doing, he isn't her type of guy. Kahlil then lets go of her and attacks the Hathors who appeared behind Lira. Lira thanks Kahlil and calls him ''cutie curly boy. Asval arrives at the Entrance and was about to take Lira away but Kahlil got in the way and defended Lira. Lira then activates her ivictus mode. As Kahlil is taken away. Lira deactivates her ivictus mode and felt sorry for him. She then teleports. Amihan then appears at the entrance but didn't see Lira. As Hathors arrive, Amihan uses the Brilyante ng Hangin to kill them all. As Amihan leaves, the corpses of the Hathors disappear. LilaSari wakes up because of Hagorn's touch. Hagorn asks LilaSari why did she do that, LilaSari explains she only wanted to confirm if Lira is really inside the crystal ball she then begs Hagorn for forgiveness promising to no longer touch anything in the palace. Asval interrupts their conversation Hagorn becomes angry at them for returning there instead of continuing to look for Lira. Asval explains that they were about to take Lira but Kahlil defended him allowing her to escape. Hagorn goes near Kahlil and talks to him. Hagorn then poisons the mind of Kahlil telling him Lira is the daughter of Amihan she shouldn't be defended but killed because if she isn't killed she could kill him. Lira teleports to the forest and her foot gets stuck at some weeds. As Lira frees her foot, the Hathors arrive. Lira immediately teleports. Amihan then arrives at the area defeating the Hathors. Amihan shouts to Lira but she is no longer in that area. Lira prays to God asking to watch over cutie curly boy. She also prays that she would be protected by Him and that she will no longer encounter any Hathors because she doesn't want to get High Blood at a young age. Also, for Him to finally grant her long time wish to meet her mother. Just as Lira finished praying she felt someone touched her from behind. She feared it was a Hathor just when she had prayed to no longer encounter one. Lira slowly turned her back to find out it was actually Awoo. She recognized him as Danaya's friend. She asked Awoo if he could lead her to where her Ashti is. Awoo gladly accepts. Lira thanks Awoo by using thank you which she immediately corrects by using the appropriate thanks, Avisala Eshma. Alena thanks Agua for all the efforts she has done. Agua explained that it was all because of her sister who ordered her to do so. Agua tells her to go to Lireo because her sister is waiting for her and Pirena is with her son whom she took care of when she was away. Alena becomes happy upon knowing the deed her sister has done for her. Alena turns to Evades and thanks him for letting her eat the fruit from his tree. Evades tells them to leave because they've been bothering them for so long now. Alena expresses that she will happily leave his place and thanks the both of them. As Alena vanishes, Agua is left with Evades. Agua told Evades she thinks she ate the fruit with a good curse because nothing bad happened to her after she ate it. Evades told Agua she will know if nothing bad happens to her until the next day. As the Mashna is having a meeting with the Hathors. Alena appears to the Hathors. Alena sensed that they don't recognize her, Alena then introduced herself as the sister of their queen, Pirena. The Mashna tells her he knows her. Alena complacently walks towards the entrance but the Mashna knocks her out of consciousness. He wonders where she came from since she hasn't heard the news that Pirena isn't the queen anymore. He then orders the Hathors to lock her up and he will take care of explaining to Hagorn. Hagorn is extremely angry that the Hathors failed to find Lira. Asval tells him if it weren't for Kahlil he would have personally led them. Hagorn is confident that the forest is too wide so Lira would eventually get lost. She also isn't familiar with Encantadia because she didn't live there for so long. Hagorn gives a second chance to Asval to redeem himself. Asval swears by his name that he would bring back Lira to him. After Asval leaves the Mashna enters the throne room reporting to Hagorn. He tells him about Alena. Hagorn expresses his annoyance over the Diwatas who just won't stop bothering him he then asks the Mashna what about Alena. As Pirena was traveling, Agua appears to her telling her she has successfully freed Alena and she is now at Lireo. Pirena asks why did she tell her to go to Lireo, Hagorn now rules Lireo and she's no longer the queen. Agua asks for forgiveness because she isn't aware but more importantly, Agua asks her if she still has the gem which is her home. Pirena replies Hagorn already has it. Regardless of the keeper Pirena orders Agua to save Alena and bring her to her. Agua apologizes because she can no longer obey someone who no longer keeps the Brilyante ng Tubig. Agua excuses herself because she will now go to her current master. Alena wakes up finding herself tied up. She sees Hagorn in front of her. Hagorn greets her, Alena asks where Pirena is. Hagorn tells her he had overthrown her and shows her the Brilyante ng Tubig. Agua then appears confirming she has a new master. Hagorn asks Agua who is she while Alena calls out to Agua asking for help. Lira and Awoo stop by the river because Lira was thirsty. Meanwhile, Amihan travels through the sky looking for Lira. After Lira had drunk a handful of water, she calls out to her mother expressing her desire to finally meet her. The episode ends with Amihan staring at a certain area while saying Lira's name. Major Events *Alena returns to her Diwata form. *Lira gets freed from the crystal ball. *Alena gets captured by the Hathors. *Agua now knows Pirena is no longer her master and that Hagorn is now the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig. *Alira Naswen returns to the camp. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 17 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes